Tales
by piru cululu
Summary: Bagaimana kalau para tokoh D,Gray-man hidup di dunia dongeng seperti Snow White atau Si Tudung Merah? Pastinya berbeda dengan cerita-cerita dongeng yang pernah kamu baca! Tetap dengan Allen sebagai tokoh utama...
1. Snow White I

Judul : Snow White

Dislclaimer : Hoshino Katsura

Karakter :

.Allen : Snow White

.Kanda : Pangeran

.Lavi : Kaum Lavi [kurcaci]

.Lenalee : Ratu yang jahat

* * *

**.Snow White.**

Lenalee : Wahai cermin, siapakah yang paling cantik di dunia ini?

Cermin : Pacar saya, boss!

GUBRAKK!!

Lenalee : Dasar cermin murahan! Barang cacat!

Cermin : Cuih! Boss sendiri beli aku di toko loak, 'kan!?

Lenalee : Biarin! Jawab yang bener, dong! Siapa yang paling cantik si dunia ini?

Cermin : Allen Walker!

Lenalee : Hah? Siapa tuh?

Cermin : Aduh, masa gak tau, sih? Itu, loh. Cewe yang paling manis, imut, baik, pinter, pokoknya top, dah!

Lenalee : Lah? Aku nomor berapa? Nomor dua yang paling cantik di dunia, ya??

Cermin : Ah, nomor satu, kok.

Lenalee : Masa??

Cermin : Iya. Nomor satu yang paling,........ JELEK!!

PRAAAANG!! +suara cermin pecah yang dipukul Lenalee+

* * *

Pada suatu hari, Allen sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan. Setelah 1 jam berlalu, barulah Allen menyadari bahwa ia tersesat. Tiba-tiba Allen melihat sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Maka, Allen-pun memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah itu. Saat Allen membuka pintu, kedatangannya langsung disambut oleh 3 orang kaum Lavi yang bertubuh kecil, layaknya kaum kurcaci yang lain.

Allen : Permisi~~

Lavi1 : WOW!

Lavi2 : MANTABH!!

Lavi3 : Suit-suit! Hai cewek!

Allen : Huh??

* * *

Di istana yang super bau…

Lenalee : Hihihi... Awas kamu Allen Walker. Kamu akan tertidur selamanya setelah memakan melon beracun ini. Karena akulah orang yang paling cantik didunia! AHA! AHAHAHA! HAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA!! UHUK! HOEK! HOEK!!

Setelah terbatuk-batuk ria, Lenalee merendam sebuah melon di cairan yang berwarna sangat aneh dan berbau busuk, sebusuk rencananya, sebusuk hatinya, sebusuk wajahnya, sebusuk- +ditendang Komui+.

Lokasi berpindah ke rumah para kaum Lavi...

Lavi2 : Begitu, anda tersesat...

Lavi1 : Allen yang malang.

Allen : Jadi, bolehkah aku tinggal disini? Sebagai imbalannya, aku akan memasak, mencuci, dan membersihkan rumah ini.

Ke-3 orang Lavi itu-pun berbisik-bisik.

Lavi2 : Asyik, nih! Ada yang masak. Biasanya masakan Lavi3 nggak enak.

Lavi3 : Baju yang dicuci Lavi1 juga selalu robek.

Lavi1 : Lavi2 juga sering berantakin dan ngotorin rumah.

Lavi2 : Lagipula gadis itu manis!

Lavi3 : Mungkin dengan keberadaannya di sini, rumah ini akan seindah surga!!

Lavi1 : Aku setuju ia tinggal disini!

Lavi2 dan Lavi3 : Kami juga setuju!

Lavi1 menghampiri Allen yang sedang duduk didekat perapian.

Lavi1 : Mmm... Allen, kami setuju kamu tinggal disini. Mohon bantuannya, ya!!

Allen : Terima kasih!!

Mulai saat itu juga, Allen tinggal di rumah para kaum Lavi.

**.****Bersambung.**

* * *

~Maaf pendek...


	2. Snow White II

**.Snow White2.**

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

Lavi1 : Kami mau pergi menambang.

Lavi2 : Tolong jaga rumah, ya!

Lavi3 : Tapi hati-hati.

Lavi1 : Kalau ada orang yang mencurigakan atau tidak kau kenal, jangan buka pintunya!

Allen : Baik. Hati-hati dijalan!

Ke-3 orang Lavi itu-pun berjalan sambil berbaris dan bernyanyi-nyanyi. Lagunya terdengar seperti ini...

.

_Ayo kita pergi menambang_

_Temukanlah permata-permata_

_Walau tidak secantik Allen_

_Karena Allen-lah yang paling cantik!_

_Lapis Lazuli, Alexandrite dan Diamond_

_Tidak secanik Allen!_

_Ahaha! Ihihi! Ohohohoho!!_

_. _

"Sakit. Mereka pasti sedang sakit...", pikir Allen sambil ingin menangis karena kasihan.

Allen : Yak! Saatnya cuci-cuci!!

Allen mengambil pelembut dibotol dan...

CUUUUUUUR

Allen : We? Wanginya kok seger banget? Nggak kayak biasanya…

Allen membaca label botol itu, SUPERPEL.

Allen : GYAAAAA!! Kupikir Molto!

TOK-TOK-TOK

??? : Permisi~…

Allen : Oh, iya. Bentaaar!

Allen segera pergi ke arah jendela. Mengintip siapa yang datang. Ternyata yang terlihat adalah seorang nenek jelek buruk rupa yang membawa 2 buah melon besar. Benar, nenek itu adalah Lenalee, ratu jahat yang sedang menyamar. Karena kasihan, Allen membuka pintu untuk nenek itu. Melupakan nasehat para Lavi.

Allen : Ada apa nek?

Nenek : Ini, perusahaan firemelon sedang membagi-bagikan melon gratis untuk menarik perhatian para customer. Adek mau yang mana? Yang besar atau yang kecil?

Allen : Hmmmmm... Yang besar aja.

Nenek itu mulai memotong-motong melon yang palin besar itu sampai kecil-kecil. Selesai memotong, si Nenek memberikan potongan melon itu ke Allen.

Nenek : Ayo dimakan!

Allen memakan sebuah potongan melon itu dan....

BRUUK

Allen jatuh dan tertidur.

Nenek : AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Rasakan kau Allen Walker! Kau akan tertidur selamanya! Dan aku yang akan menjadi orang yang paling cantik di dunia ini! AHAHAHAHA!!

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah nyanyian.

_Mari kita pulang_

_Allen pasti sedang menunggu kita_

_Ayo kita percepat langkah kita_

_Demi Allen tersayang_

Nenek : Cih! Para kurcaci cilik itu sudah pulang! Aku harus segera pergi!

-Nenek : Kabur-

-Para Lavi : Datang-

Lavi3 : Ya, ampun! Non Allen kenapa!?

Lavi3 berteriak setelah melihat Allen jatuh tertidur di tanah. Lavi2 melihat potongan melon yang mengeluarkan cairan berwarna aneh dengan curiga.

Lavi2 : Ini, 'kan melon beracun! Kalau dimakan bisa tertidur selamanya!

Lavi1 : Jadi Allen tertidur karena makan melon beracun ini!?

Lavi3 : Hah!? Makan Mello!?

-Mello, sebuah karakter dari Death Note, bersin-

Lavi2 : Makan MELON! Bukan MELLO!

Lavi1 : Hiks... Ayo kita tidurkan Allen di ranjang yang empuk dan indah.

* * *

Di tengah hutan, terlihat Allen tertidur dengan cantik di ranjang yang empuk dan dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga. Para kaum Lavi menangisi kepergian Allen di samping ranjang itu. Tiba-tiba...

Ketipak-ketipuk

Lavi2 : Hha? Suara apaan tuh?

Ketipak-ketipuk

Tiba-tiba seorang pangeran datang dengan menunggangi kuda putih yang gagah. Pangeran itu, Yuu Kanda. Kanda melihat Allen yang tertidur dengan cantik.

Kanda : Cantik sekali dia.

Kanda mencium bibir Allen dengan lembut dan...

PLAAAK!!!

Allen : Kurang ajar!

Tahu-tahu Allen terbangun dan menampar Kanda.

Allen : Kamu pangeran dari mana!? Dasar! Ambil kesempatan ciam-cium aku!!

Kanda : !?!?!

Lavi2 : Pangeran sakit jiwa!

Lavi3 : Padahal di dekat sini tidak ada istana!

Lavi1 : Kamu menunggangi kuda putih sialan, ketipak-ketipuk di atas kuda. Luntang-luntung sambil asal cium perempuan tak dikenal yang kebetulan sedang tidur waktu kamu lewat! Jangan harap kamu bisa selamat!!

Para kaum Lavi mengeluarkan palu dalam berbagai ukuran, Allen memasang kuda-kuda untuk menendang Kanda. Kanda yang terkejut langsung kabur menunggangi kudanya sambil memegangi luka di pipinya. Ah, pangeran yang malang +dibelah Mugen+.

Lavi3 : Ck! Pangeran tidak tahu adat!

Allen : Sudah, yang penting aku bisa bangun lagi setelah diracuni sama nenek peot itu.

Lavi1 : Nenek peot??

Allen : Ah, sudahlah. Hanya nenek yang menawarkan melon-melon gratisan dari perusahaan... Firemelon. Kalian sudah melindungi aku, terima kasih.

Allen tersenyum lembut dan terlihat sangat cantik sekali. Ke-3 orang kaum Lavi itu hanya bisa salah tingkah. Mereka sangat mencintai Allen.

Lavi1 : Maaf Allen... Maukah kau menciumku?

Allen : Hah?

Lavi1-2-3 : Kami mohon...

Allen : Tapi... Untuk apa?

Lavi2 : Kami mencintaimu.

Allen : ............

Allen hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Ia mulai mencium Lavi1 dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba ke-3 kaum Lavi itu mengeluarkan cahaya dan menjadi seorang pemuda tampan berukuran manusia biasa. Sekarang ia lebih tinggi dari Allen. Dan Allen terkejut, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tampaknya Allen jatuh cinta kepada Lavi.

Lavi : Pasti kamu terkejut. Tidak apa-apa, akan kujelaskan. Dulu, aku adalah manusia biasa sepertimu. Aku bekerja sebagai pengawal seorang ratu di istana. Secara tidak sengaja aku, menginjak rok sang ratu. Aku-pun dikutuk oleh raja. Diriku menjadi 3, seukuran para kurcaci dan diusir dari istana. Sungguh mengerikan! Kutukan ini hanya bisa dipatahkan oleh ciuman seorang gadis yang cantik dan berhati baik. Ya, sepertimu, Allen.

Allen masih terkejut. Lavi tersenyum dan mencium Allen sekali lagi.

Lavi : Allen, maukah kau menikah denganku??

Allen menatap Lavi dengan wajah memerah. Allen hanya bisa membalas ciuman Lavi dan berkata, "iya". Allen dan Lavi-pun hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

**.The End.**

Ah, selesai juga. Belum tamat, lho! Masih ada cerita lainnya! Enaknya pake cerita apa, ya?? Tudung Merah? Cinderella?? Jangan lupa review...


	3. Kanda and Allen I

Kanda and Allen [Hansel and Gretel]

Disclaimer :

.Hoshino Katsura

* * *

**.Kanda and Allen.**

Pada suatu hari, terdapat 2 orang saudara, kakak laki-laki dan adik perempuan, bersama seorang ayah dan seorang ibu. Keluarga mereka sangat miskin dan sering dilanda kelaparan. Malam harinya ketika 2 saudara itu tertidur, sang ibu, Lenalee, membicarakan masalah keluarga bersama Komui, sang ayah.

Lenalee : Payah! Kita selalu kekurangan makanan!

Komui : Sabar Lenalee-ku. Asalkan ada Lenalee,miskin atau kaya-pun aku tetap bahagia!

Lenalee : Walau aku mau mati kelaparan sekalipun?

Komui : Tidak! Jangan mati Lenalee! Aku sayang Lenalee!

Sambil menangis, Komui melompat ke arah Lenalee untuk menciumnya. Lenalee menghindar 'seranagan' Komui dengan mulus. Komui-pun akhirnya hanya mencium seekor nyamuk yang kebetulan terbang. Ajaib! Nyamuk itu berubah menjadi seorang penyihir setelah dicium Komui dengan sukses.

Road : Hadoh! Siapa nih yang cium aku!?

Komui : A... Aku.

Road : Bagus! Akhirnya aku kembali ke wujud asal juga! Sebagai hadiah, aku akan memberi-mu satu permintaan. Apa permintaanmu?

Lenalee : Cuma satu!? Pelit!

Road : Biarin!

Komui : Tambahin, dong!  
Road : Gak! Cuma satu! Udah, cepet sebutin! Kalo nggak, aku pergi, nih!

Komui : Eh, iya, deh. Tolong buat si author untuk sering munculin aku di fanfic-nya!

Road : Heh. Itu mah gak mungkin. Author Cululu 'kan terkenal keras kepala.

-

Cululu : Ha... Hachim!

-

Komui : Kayaknya tadi ada yang bersin.

Road : Cuma perasaanmu. Sebutin yang lain!  
Lenalee : Ini, nih! Kami sedang dilanda kelaparan, apa yang harus kami lakukan supaya gak kelaperan lagi?

Road : Um... Punya anak nggak?

Lenalee : Punya, dua orang.

Road : Hihihi... Gimana kalau mereka dimasukin ke panti asuhan?

Komui : No way!  
Lenalee : Tunggu Komui, ini ide bagus!  
Komui : Ta... Tapi...

Road : Setuju nggak?

Lenalee : Setuju!

Komui : . . .

Road : Ini alamatnya. Pertama-tama, lewati Black Forest [Hutan Hitam], lalu lewat -gula, Perumahan Coklat-coklat, Kabupaten Permen-permen, Kecamatan Kue-kue. Nama panti asuhannya; PANTI ASUHAN KAKEK EARL.

Lenalee : Komui! Kita suruh mereka ber-2 ke sana besok!

Komui : Hah? Jangan, dong. Kasian, 'kan?

Lenalee : Komui, di sana mereka bisa mendapat makanan yang cukup dan kehidupan yang layak.

Komui : Kau benar Lenalee sayang!

Road : Hihihi... Berarti permintaan kalian sudah kukabulkan, ya. Dadah! Hati-hati sama Black Forest!

Komui& Lenalee : Hah?

~Keesokan harinya

Allen : Nggak mau! Allen nggak mau ke panti asuhan! Allen mau sama papa dan mama!

Allen menangis sambil memeluk kakaknya, Kanda. Kanda hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Allen.

Komui : Allen, sebenarnya papa dan mama juga nggak mau. Tapi ini demi kalian anak-anakku.

Lenalee : Itu benar. Kanda, jaga Allen baik-baik, ya.

Kanda : Baik. Aku akan menjaganya.

Allen : Nggak!! Papa, mama! Allen nggak mau pisah!

Kanda : Hei, moyashi. Coba kau pikir keadaan keluarga kita! Kalau kita di panti asuhan, setidaknya kita bisa meringankan beban orangtua kita.

Allen : Tapi, tapi...

Lenalee : Allen, Kanda...

Lenalee dan Komui memeluk mereka sambil tersenyum pedih.

Komui : Ini bukan berarti kita akan terpisah selama-lamanya. Kita pasti akan bertemu kembali. Itu pasti.

Lenalee : Nah, sekarang kita akan mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa', dan bukan 'selamat tinggal'. Allen, Kanda, coba ucapkan?

Allen : Sa... Sampai jumpa.

Kanda : ...........

Komui : Kanda, coba ucapkan!

Kanda : ...........

Tatapan Kanda tetap dingin. Ia tak mengucapkan apapun, membiarkan Allen menangis di pelukannnya. Komui dan Lenalee melepaskan pelukan mereka dan melambaikan tangan.

Komui& Lenalee : Sampai jumpa~!

Allen : Sampai jumpa!!

Kanda : Sampai... jumpa.

Komui : Berhati-hatilah dengan Black Forest!

Kanda : Hah?

Apakah yang diamaksud dengan berhati-hati dengan Black Forest!? Akankah mereka berhasil sampai di tujuan dengan selamat!? Nantikan cerita selanjutanya!!

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Nggak ada humornya, ya? Maaf. Kalau ada yang salah ketik, ga nyambung, ga jelas, cerita terlalu sedikit, ato sejenisnya, mohon dimaafkan. Kasih kritik& saran/review nya, ya! Kuru tunggu! Thx!

P.S : Kuru coba bikin fanfic Death Note. Kalau sedang senggang baca, ya! XD


End file.
